Feral Creatures
by TheBeautyOfArt
Summary: Caroline is the original hybrid, whose world is filled with loneliness, betrayal, and anger. Her brothers Enzo, Damon, Stefan, and Kai have been with her for a thousand years. Eveyone is trying to kill her, but she is indestructible. She meets Niklaus a young werewolf who makes her show her emotions. Mason, a hybrid who doesn't care what she has done and doesn't want to change her.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Creatures**

Caroline hadn't been here for a very long time but after a thousand years it still felt like home. She was going to pose as an art teacher just to see if the doppelganger was safe and figure out what they were planning against her. "I have cast a spell so that they sense you as a witch or werewolf and I also changed your appearance" said her brother who was holding the only thing that allowed him to do magic. He was born with the ability to take magic she had stored her magic in the amulet before they became vampires. They were the strongest witch and warlock in the history of time, but her mother locked her witch abilities with her werewolf side when she cursed her.

"Thank you brother, now I must go! I have a doppelganger to check on. And, Kai I thinks it's time we wake our dear bothers." She said a she glanced at herself in the mirror and made her way to her car. They had been staying at a small hotel while their mansion was being renovated.

The class was waiting for their new art teacher, when they heard the clicking of heels. There stood their art teacher in a simple white button up shirt tucked in a tight black pencil skirt. "Hello everyone my name is Miss Salvatore your new art teacher! Now I want to know your names so let's start with the front row" she said.

Onto the last row the girl stood up and said "Rebekah Mikaelson" the boy stood up and said "Kol Mikaelson" he said sitting down.

"Brother and sister?" she asked eyeing them. She could sense the girl Rebekah was a witch and the boy was she wasn't quite sure but she could sense magic.

"Yes were twins" Kol responded

"Next" she said

"Bonnie Bennett" _she might be a problem she will protect the stupid selfish doppelganger with her life_ she thought.

"Elena Gilbert" the doppelganger said. _Wow_ she thought she was the same replica as the original doppelganger and Katerina.

"Well dear sister how was teaching today?" said a voice as she made her way inside the mansion. It had been a week since she undaggered her three brothers Lorenzo, Damon, and Stefan. They were pretty pissed when they awoke but she told them she was about to break her curse. They knew she has wanted to break her curse for a thousand years so they forgave her.

"It was great. The school will have have a decade dance, I will be attending next Friday we will make our move until then" she told her oldest brother Enzo.

"So what do we know by now?" asked Damon holding a glass of bourbon.

"Yes sister we would like to know who is connected to the doppelganger" said Stefan, Kai right behind him.

"So the Bennett witch absorbed the magic of a hundred dead witches. The Mikaelson's are connected to the doppelganger because she is with two brothers of the family Elijah the vampire hunter and I don't know the other brother, there is Rebekah who is a witch she's pretty powerful but not enough. Kol he's like Kai he absorbs power from other witches. His mother thinks he's some kind of abomination" she said. Her brothers saw pity in her eyes but she covered it up quickly.

"The mother has the same strength as the daughter, the father died many years ago. Matt the human, Camille the baby vampire, Hayley the werewolf. I think that's pretty much it" she said.

"They know the Original family is in town. That the Original hybrid wants to break her curse and wants the moonstone and the doppelganger. They will fight for the doppelganger, everyone bends over backwards for her" said Kai.

"Then we fight back. Always and Forever, Family above All" said Damon as he lifted up his glass of bourbon and smirked.

* * *

 **This is my very first fanfiction so go easy on me. I will update whenever I can probably weekly I still don't know. I will post previews on tumblr so go follow me thebeautyofart01 ( I just got my tumblr account I dont know how to use it but will figure it out!) Klaus will make an apperance in the next chapter! Fav, Follow, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline was getting ready for the decade dance which was the 1920's her favorite decade. She was wearing a red flapper dress her curls perfectly styled her lips bright red. She was glad that she could go as herself and not have to have an appearance spell on. "Are you ready dear brothers?" She asked them.

"You look beautiful sister" said Stefan.

"Aren't you all going to tell me how beautiful I look or is Stefan going to be the only one?" she teased.

"Well I was waiting for you to tell me how I'm the most handsome brother out of all your brothers" said Damon with his signature smirk.

"Come on brothers we don't want to be late do we?" She said.

"What will become of me?" Asked a horse voice

"Well Katerina you will not leave this house you will sit here and stab your self with this knife and will not stop until I tell you" she compelled.

"Now, shall we go?" asked Kai impatiently.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Rose and Trevor still haven't gotten here they said they had information on the originals" said Elena, she was dressed in a 90's dress her hair in curls.

"Well where is Katherine she said she knew the originals" said Niklaus as he put on his bow were going to the decade dance to see if the hybrid and the other originals were going to show up. Rose and Trevor had come into town a little while after Katherine arrived they had been chasing her for some unknown reason. Bonnie had trapped Katherine in a tomb that had been filled with desiccated vampires. The only thing she said was that she knew some of the originals and that she was running from them. The next day she was gone a witch took her out, but nobody knows who it was. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Elena's phone rang.

"Elijah?" She spoke. A wave of jealousy hit him why would his brother call his girlfriend and not him?

 _"Yes, Rose and Trevor could not come because now that they know the originals are in town they are no longer coming"_

"What do they know then?"

 _"The original hybrid is a young looking woman, the rest are are men there are five originals, apparently Rose and Trevor had been in their inner circle. Rose and one of the originals had something, they were running from them because they thought they had betrayed them when the doppelgänger, Katherine was gone. Trevor was in line love with Katherine and she used his feelings against him. She stabbed her self, Rose gave her blood to heal her she had just gone to meet Trevor and when they came back Katherine was dead but had vampire blood in her system."_

"That's all they know?"

"Yes"

"Thank 'Lijah"

He was so mad why would she call his brother with such an affectionate name? He went back to her and said "why did Elijah call you and not me?" He asked.

"I don't know" she quickly said

He was about to say something else when Bonnie came and said "are you guys ready for the dance?"

"Yeah, let's go" said Elena as she passed him. There was something going on that he didn't know about and he was going to find out.

* * *

The originals had arrived to the school and of course they were going to make an entrance they always did.

"Just don't kill Bonnie or the doppelgänger" said Caroline as they walked to the gym.

"Why can't we just kill the little witch she does have a lot of power she could probably kill us" said Enzo

"We cannot kill the little witch because she is a Bennett witch, Kai and I gave our word to Ayanna that we would protect her bloodline" she said

"You and Kai made a promise to Ayanna we didn't and she's dead" said Damon annoyed.

Suddenly he was lifted up by the neck and pushed against a wall by his sister.

"I do not care but Kai and I made a promise to her and we intend to keep it after all she practically raised us when mother and father treated us like we weren't there" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"They treated us like trash brother Ayanna helps us and and in return we made her a promise to protect her bloodline" whispered Kai as he turned his back to them. It always hurt Caroline and Kai when they talked about Ayanna but Caroline always tried to hide it with anger or threats.

"I think we should get going I just heard them go inside" whispered Kai.

"Okay" she said in a hoarse voice, her eyes were glossy but covered it up quickly and went back to the emotionless girl she pretended to be. But they knew she wasn't as emotionless as people thought she was. Every time when they were killing and someone resembled their dead little brother Henrik, she would spare them and then afterwards get drunk, destroyed her art studio, and go on a killing spree.

* * *

Enzo and Damon were on her right side and on her left was Stefan and Kai, as they entered the gym there was many eyes on them. She smirked and looked at her brothers. They all split up, after all they did had a job to do.

* * *

 **DUN DUN Sorry I haven't been able to update at first I didn't know what to write and was watching videos on youtube to get inspired. And I also had testing and homework and I was lazy so... yeah. I have some pretty good ideas for later on in the story. Favorite, Follow, Review and you guys can make some suggestions. Tumblr thebeautyofart01 HOLY SHIT I FORGOT KLAUS WAS SUPPOSE TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE ON THIS CHAPTER, DON'T WORRY GUYS I WILL WRITE A NEW CHAPTER I PROMISE HE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline looked around Damon was going to find Matt and Rebekah, Stefan and Enzo we're going to find Kol and Jeremy, she was going to find Hayley and Camille and Kai was going to bring Bonnie.

* * *

Hayley and Camille were drinking punch and laughing. Suddenly Hayley stopped and looked around.

"Hayley what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"There's a vampire near by but it's not you or Kol" she said as she continued to look.

"You're right" said a British feminine voice.

They turned around and were greeted by a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red flapper dress with red lipstick she truly looked like someone from the 20's.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Caroline, Caroline Salvatore" she said

She saw the puzzled looks they gave her that then turned into panic. They turned away and the baby vampire was about to flash away with the werewolf but she was faster and snapped her neck and nocked the werewolf out. She then flashed away with them.

She arrived at the cafeteria and on the ground were the bodies of Jeremy, Kol, Elijah, Nikalus, Matt, and Rebekah. She threw Hayley and Camille to the ground. "Were is the little witch?" She asked her brothers.

"She's here" said Kai, he was dragging Bonnie inside the cafeteria.

"Where our dear Elena?" Asked Enzo as he looked at Bonnie.

"I told her to run" she said in a low voice

"You mean she ran away" said Damon in a snarky tone.

"Of course all the doppelgänger are the same they seem to care about saving themselves" he said

"What did you do to them!" Screamed Bonnie as she looked at Caroline. Then Caroline started to scream in pain her head felt like it was exploding. She got up and stared at Bonnie. She looked surprised that Caroline was able to get up after all she was a thousand year old hybrid (tribrid)

Suddenly it stopped and there was another scream. She saw Kai with his hands on either side of Bonnie's head chanting, he was taking her magic. "That's enough Kai" she said calmly. He stepped away from the witch, and she fell on her knees exhausted from using too much magic on her and Kai taking her magic.

"We didn't do anything to them, we simply knocked them out" said Stefan as her approved his sister and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We wanted to talk to you but we knew they would try to overhear or prevent you from talking to us" said Enzo as he came closer.

"Bonnie we don't want to kill you because I made a promise to someone I would protect the Bennett bloodline but Elena has to die in my ritual to break my curse. And if any of your silly friends wants to stop it I will kill them" she said in dangerously low voice.

* * *

Nikalus woke up with a massive headache. Wait where was he? The last thing he remembered was talking to Elijah and then it turned black. He groaned out loud, he couldn't remember. He got up and looked around they were all there thrown on the ground unconscious. Then he heard a beautiful melodic female voice with a British accent.

He got up and walked trying to find were the voice was coming from.

He came inside the cafeteria and saw a the back of a young blonde woman and on either side of her were two men. She shifted a little to one of them, and when she shifted he saw Bonnie what was she doing here?

"Bonnie?" He said with a worried look on his face.

As soon as the originals heard a voice behind them they turned around. Caroline was breathless he was handsome with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and raspberry lips. It was rare that someone made her breathless like this little wolf had made her. She quickly covered it up.

"Who are you people?" he asked

"We're the originals and you must be, Niklaus right?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Yes" he couldn't stop staring at her she was just so beautiful

She turned around to look at Bonnie "we already warned you, you should warn your friends too" she said

"Come brothers we have a lot of planning to do. Bonnie, Niklaus it was nice meeting you" she said as they left

Niklaus stared after her she was undeniably beautiful but, she was the enemy and he wasn't supposed to feel attracted to her.

* * *

"What was she talking about when she said to warn us" he asked her

"I will tell you but not until they're all awake"

* * *

They were all at the Gilbert house in the living room.

"They were fast we couldn't even see their faces they just knocked us out" said Cami as she rubbed her neck

"I saw them they didn't knock me out. They took me to the cafeteria, she told me she made a promise to someone to protect the Bennett bloodline and that if anyone tried to stop the ritual from happening" said Bonnie as she looked at all the others in the room.

"So the hybrid is the blonde chick" said Hayley Bonnie simply nodded.

"But the other original Kai I think it was, he could do magic" she said

"But that's impossible!" shouted Rebekah as she stood from her seat on the couch "Vampires cannot do magic"

"We don't know that much about them but they will use me in the ritual, they're going to kill me we need a plan to kill the hybrid. We have Bonnie she has the power of a 100 dead witches, Rebekah and her mother are powerful we can take her down" said Elena. She didn't want to die in Some ritual and she wasn't going to run like a coward she was going to kill that original bitch.

* * *

 **So here you have chapter three. Sorry if its a little crappy i was sick but still wanted to write it right now mt head is hurting so much i feel like needles are piercing my freaking skull. FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Part 1**

* * *

Caroline was pacing in the living room today she was finally going to break her curse she just wants everything to go right she has waited a thousand years to break it.

"Stop pacing sister, Kai called said that the site was ready. Do you need anything?" Asked Stefan

She taught about it for a second and then replied "I need you to bring the doppelganger to the ritual site, I would go myself but she will most likely want to go with you, I'll call you when I need you to bring her" she said as she left.

She made her way in her car and drove off. Her hand went to her crescent moon necklace with leather string that Ayanna and Henrik had given her a thousand years ago on her birthday.

 _Flashback:_

 _Caroline was looking for some herbs and berries for both her mother and Ayanna, today was her 22nd birthday._

 _"Care! Care!" screamed Henrik while running twards her._

 _"What's wrong Henrik? Did something happen?" she asked with a worried tone._

 _"No.. No its not that" he said a little breathless from running._

 _"Then what is it?" she asked_

 _"Me, Ayanna, and Kai made this for you" he said as he handed her a leather pouch. She took it and opened it to find a crescent moon necklace with leather string, it looked beautiful._

 _"We spelled it so that when you transform it won't hurt, but Ayanna said that there would be consequences if another werewolf wore it they're pain would go to you, you would feel their pain" he said as he looked at her_

 _"Thank you, its the best present I've ever gotten" she said as she lent down and kissed his forehead and a tear escaped her eye._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

Kol woke up to hear bones snapping and screams. _Where the bloody hell was he_. He saw Nik in a fetal position, he assumed he was transforming. The last thing he remembered was walking with Nik they were going to chain him up for his first transformation and everything went black. He looked around they were somewhere in the woods there was a fire circle around him and Nik.

"Let me go!" Screamed an unfamiliar female voice.

He looked to see a dark skinned girl with black hair and who he assumed was Kai the youngest original.

"No,so we sent someone to get us a witch, werewolf, and see my sister needs a witch for her sacrifice.

"Why do you need a witch, you could have used a Bennett witch! You're destroying the balance of nature!" She screamed as he threw in her a circle. He flicked his wrist and the circle lit up in fire and she looked shocked.

He stood back and then a beautiful blonde with blue eyes stood next to him. She walked a bit closer to the circle.

"Me and my brother had broken the balance of nature since we were brought in to this world. You see we were born hybrids part werewolf part witch Kai and I are from the same father except that our dear mother wanted to strip his werewolf side but he is still one, he just cant transform." She said with a smirk.

She turned around and saw two someones she hadn't been expecting to see. Kol and of course Niklaus.

"Brother I need you to release ." She said as she turned around and started walking. She didn't know why she wanted them alive but it was like she was compelled to let them go.

Kai was beside her in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her arm and said "why are you letting them go?"

"I might need them later on" she said when taking her phone out "but a life for a life"

She dialed a number and it rang and the person answered it. _"Hello?"_

* * *

She had called Katerina and told her to kill John Gilbert and to bring her Alyssa Pirce, Elena's biological parents. If she did that she would let her escape with her ife. She heard the snapping of bones and a scream, he was in his first transition.

 _Flashback:_

 _All the village was preparing for the full moon that night, today was Caroline's birthday she was finally turning 10. She and Kai were at Ayanna's hut she wold teach them some simple spells. Even at this small age they were both very powerful and would get more powerful as they grew. Caroline was looking through one of Ayanna's grimoires when there was sharp pain in her head, she screamed. Ayanna was at her side immediately "Child what's wrong? Caroline what's wrong?!"_

 _"It...It hurts Ayanna..It hurts so much" she had managed to say, tears streaming down her face._

 _Ayanna looked puzzled she grabbed Caroline's hand was shocked that she was in so much pain. 7 year old Kai was scared because his sister was screaming on the floor. Ayanna chanted as she grabbed Caroline's hand, her screams died down and she was panting sweat covering her forehead._

 _"What's wrong with me Ayanna?" she asked scared_

 _"You're transitioning child, I don't know how but you haven't activated your gene and yet you're transitioning" she said as she hugged the girl whose bones started to break and transform._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Niklaus was in so much pain his insides were burning his head felt like it was going to explode. But he had heard her voice and how she told her brother to let them go he was surprised and confused as to why she would let them go. Someone had grabbed his arm and was dragging him away in a flash.

He heard her voice telling someone most likely Kol, to leave before she changed her mind and killed them. For some strange reason he couldn't feel the pain he was feeling earlier. Little did he know that Caroline had given him her necklace.

* * *

Stefan had brought the doppelganger and Katerina had killed John and had brought Alyssa to her to use as the vampire sacrifice and a werewolf Jules as the werewolf sacrifice. Now she had everything.

* * *

Kai held the talisman in his hand and started chanting. He watched as Caroline walked to the werewolf and wanked her heart out, and did the same to the vampire and witch. He chanted once more and held her hand and started to feel the flow of her magic returning. He could hear her bones start to break, her fangs come out now she had four. Her eyes turn gold and suddenly one turned silver. He held her as her body started to shift like the times when they were human. Her screams echoed through the forest.

And the pack of werewolves howled.

* * *

 **Hello my friends i hadn't been able to update because i was failing one of my classes and had to get my grades up and i was lacking inspiration. Okay so the event are going do be different they are not going to be the same as in TVD and Kol and Caroline will become friends. Klaroline will take sometime to happen and I will try to include some of The Salvator family flash backs and how their lives were as humans. Fav, Follow, Review. THANK YOU 4 READING i love u guys!**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**So this is part 2 of chapter 4**

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Enzo watched in bewilderment as their sister's bones started to break and shift,and her skin turned into fur.

* * *

Kai had expected to see the white wolf he use to see every time Caroline had transformed, but was met with a slender black wolf with white on its chest. He knew she recognized him because she lunged at him and licked his face. She started running to the forest and she stopped and turned around, and he knew what she wanted after all they always ran together.

 _Flashback:_

 _Kai grinned as he ran with the pack of werewolves even though he couldn't transform he had the speed, strength, and sense of smell of a werewolf. The village near by had helped Caroline with her transformations, it wasn't easy to hide from their parent on full moons they often said they would help Ayanna with protecting spells since they were powerful. Even though they were hybrids the werewolves treated them as one of their own, they were like family. He looked at his side and saw Caroline in her wolf form running with him, he felt like home._

* * *

The three watched as Kai and Caroline ran together they had an unbreakable bond because of their wolf sides and because they were from the same father. They all had an unbreakable bond when they were human but they had all betrayed her when she needed them the most except for Kai, he could never betray her that's why he was the only one who had not been daggered.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Come on brother are you afraid to loose to girl?" mocked Caroline_

 _Enzo had been teaching her to use a sword because she had been annoying him to teach her and she had learned pretty quickly. "No, but if I do fight you I can hurt you and I don't want to do that sister" he said with a serious older brother tone_

 _She scoffed and grabbed the sword and charged at him. He was surprised but managed to block it. Swords clashed and after a while of fighting she had the sword pointing at his neck._

 _"I win" she said smirking. He sighed and smiled at her "Good job sister"_

 _"What do you think you're doing girl?!" screamed their father as Caroline dropped her sword._

 _"Father..We were just having fun-" she said scared_

 _"Fun...fun!.. why were you distracting your brother while he was suppose to go hunting to feed the family!" he screamed angrily._

 _"I'm.. I'm sorry father" she said with her head down_

 _"Grab your sword" he instructed her_

 _"Wha-"_

 _"I said grab the sword!" he screamed making her grab the sword, he flung at her and she blocked it. They continued to fight until she tripped and fell on her back he pointed the sword at her neck and then dragged it across her cheek making a small cut, making her flinch._

 _"Sometimes I wonder how you survived the winter when you were born, you should have died with the other children of the village" he spat as he left._

 _Enzo stood there shocked he quickly recovered and went to help his sister. "Siste-"_

 _"Don't" she hissed angrily as she stormed off. He was about to go after her when Damon stopped him._

 _"Leave her alone she just needs time alone" he said_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

The three brothers stood at the ritual site disposing of the bodies when the heard a piercing sound and they dropped to the ground on their knees holding their heads in pain. Figures emerged from the woods, they had their hands raised and chanting, they recognized some as the friends of the doppelganger. There was too many witches and they were all doing the spell on each of them, they screamed in agony.

* * *

The witches stood there watching as the originals cried in agony. Among the witches were, Bonnie, the Martin witches, the Mikaelson witches, a pack of werewolves, Camille, Elijah, and Jenna.

 _Flashback 24hrs ago:_

 _Bonnie had called witches her grandmother was friends with and asked them to help her kill the Original Hybrid, at first they were skeptical she told them she had absorbed the power of a hundred witches and with more witches they could kill all the Originals. Now she was sitting in the Gilbert living room with her friends the Martin witches were coming, they were trying to convince them to help them take down the Originals._

 _"They're here" said Cami standing up._

 _Then the doorbell rang and Cami went to go open it, both father and son walked into the living room. Bonnie stood up and he said "She took my daughter, she's going to use her in the sacrifice" he said in a whisper_

 _"We can help you get her back" she said_

 _"How? You barely started doing magic how are you going to help get my daughter back?!" he screamed._

 _"I have absorbed the magic of 100 dead witches and i have some contact with some witches who are willingly going to help us kill the Originals" she said as she looked at him and his son._

 _"We can end them we just need your help, we can get your daughter back. What's her name?"_

 _"Greta, her name is Greta Martin" he said_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Kai and Caroline heard the screams of their brothers and ran to were they were, they were close enough to see them on the ground but far enough for the witches not to see them. Caroline turned back and got dressed she saw that among the witches were werewolves and the doppelgangers' friends. "Just kill them, don't kill Bonnie,Esther, Rebekah, Cami, Jeremy,or Hayley. If we want Bonnie on our side its best if we don't kill her friends" said Caroline

She walked over to where the witches were "Well, well what do we have here a whole coven of witches trying to kill the Big Bad Original Family,well you wont succeed" she said with a wicked grin, the veins under her eyes showing and her eyes turning silver and gold. Grabbing a witch by her neck and sinking her fangs into the soft flesh and draining the life out of the witch. There were screams of the witches as the Originals drained them, she saw as the werewolves tried to attack Stefan. She pulled the wolf off him and used her magic to make the werewolves turn back, she stood there looking at them and said "I don't particular like killing werewolves but if you don't leave my brothers will tear you apart"

Flashing towards the other witches draining them and breaking their necks she turned to Bonnie "Why do this Bonnie, I said that if nobody interrupted nobody would die" she said looking angrily at Bonnie for trying to kill her.

"You still killed John and Alyssa, Elena's birth parents! And an innocent man's daughter!" screamed Bonnie tears in her eyes

"Would you've rather me kill Kol and Niklaus then?" she hissed

"What?"

"I didn't want to kill them because they were your friends Bonnie" she said as she walked away from a dumbfounded Bonnie.

* * *

They were all covered in blood and Kai had brought the Martin warlock away from the others, Caroline came next to him and looked at the warlock and said "Yes, I killed your daughter and I enjoyed it because now I'm free, I'm no longer tied down by my curse. You should have listened to me, If you hadn't betrayed me your daughter would have been alive"

She gave Kai a look that told him she wanted him to kill the warlock, and so he did. They collected the power of the dead witches in the talisman and left.

* * *

Kol had made it to his house sweaty, the venom had spread through and was having hallucinations. He tripped and fell to the ground, he felt like he couldn't breath. He distantly heard his mother and Rebekah calling his name, and he blacked out.

* * *

Bonnie was panicking Niklaus had accidentally bitten Kol, a werewolf bite was lethal to a vampire. There was one person who might know something that could cure him but she wasn't sure if she should ask her. She made her decision and went to her car starting it.

* * *

Caroline was covered in blood, she was currently in her back yard sitting on the grass looking at the full moon. There was a sound in the direction of the wooods and she saw a beautiful silver wolf, she automatically knew who it was and said "Hello Niklaus"

The werewolf howled and ran away into the woods. She sat there again looking at the moon for some more time, Kai came and sat next to her. "Someone is here to see you sister, she needs your help with a friend of hers" he whispered as he kissed her temple. Caroline never hid from Kai as she did with the other they wouldnt understand, but Kai did and he knew why she did things like dagger their brother while they didn't.

She gave him a genuine smile and said "I know we haven't been here long but we need to leave, find some werewolf packs and see if we can turn them into hybrids before we turn our pack in the Appalachians,he might be close and he has the white oak stake"

"I'll start packing, don't worry sister" he said and walked away.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were driving to the Mikaelson house, Rebekah stood outside she frowned as she looked at Caroline still covered in blood. "What is she doing here Bonnie?" asked Rebekah through clenched teeth.

"She knows how to cure Kol"

"But-" she was about to finish saying when Esther came out and said "How do I know you're going to cure my son from a leathal bite?"

"Because the bllod rushing througrh my veins is the cure" she said as she looked at Esther in the eyes.

"Come in" she said

Caroline made her way inside the house and into Kol's room, he lay there sweating and pale. "Hello Kol, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm dying"

"Well why don't we change that, I'll heal you but I want something in return" she said as she offered him her wrist, he nodded and his fangs latched on her wrist and he drank.

* * *

 **Hello friends well this is the update. So in the next chapter one year has gone by instead of the summer like it was on Tvd. Sorry for bad grammar or spelling. Thank you for reading! FAV,FOLLOW,REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**PART 1**

* * *

 **Okay so in this chapter a year has passed instead of Caroline leaving for the summer to find werewolves like Klaus did in TVD she is going to be gone for a year. I Do Not Own TVD if I did I would have Klaroline.**

* * *

Caroline held onto the struggling man as she sunk her fangs in his neck, relishing in the sweet taste of blood. She heard Kol coming and she finished draining the man, the veins under her eyes disappeared and her gold and silver eyes turned into her normal icy blue ones. She looked at Kol and wiped the blood off her lips.

"Well I just heard Kai say that we're going back to Mystic Falls" said Kol looking at the dead man laying on the ground.

"Yes we're going back for your birthday. You know, I love birthdays" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I know my birthday is coming up, but why should we go back my family doesn't care about me. They didn't even try to look for me, not that it really matters" he said in a almost sad tone, he was normally cocky and annoying.

"And I know we aren't only going back for my birthday nut something else" he said

She didn't know what to say and didn't want to comfort him, more like didn't know how. Over the past year she and Kai had become friends with the baby vampire, she rarely had friends she mostly made friends to take what they had or for her special needs. They taught him how to take magic from witches since he was still part witch.

"Why don't we go hunt for a meal, I'm still hungry then we will go back to the pack" she demanded more than suggested.

* * *

The pack was waiting for them when they got to the cap. Their children with them, as they sat next to the campfire, hugging them as they looked at the star filled pack of hybrids were now her pack, people who would understand her.

"We're leaving tomorrow for Mystic Falls, I had cabins built throughout my property that i bought so you could live with your families some will be living with me since there wasn't much more space" she said looking at them

"When will we be leaving" asked Lexi, who she had saved years ago and now she had turned her into a hybrid.

"Tomorrow, pack what you need. We leave in the morning!"

She turned around and headed to the trees, she walked deep into the forest and stripped naked. She heard foot steps coming towards her, she sniffed the air and recognized the scent.

"What the bloody hell do you want Brady?" she asked annoyed.

He emerged from the trees stark naked. She looked at his eyes and saw lust her eyes traveled down to his toned chest. "I came to change" he said not taking his eyes off her naked body.

She walked closer to him and whispered into his ears "Well since you're here why don't you change with me" while running her hands over his chest, up his arms to his neck.

They lay there sweating and panting.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"Henrik! where are you going brother?" asked Caroline as she ran after Henrik._

 _"I found something I wanted to show you" he said as he walked into a cave that was hidden behind the waterfall._

 _As they walked inside the cave there were beautiful drawings all over the wall. There were many drawings of simple things like people, trees, flowers, and animals. She ran her hand across the wall and smiled._

 _"This can be our secrete place" said Henrik grinning at her._

 _"Of course little brother, anything for you, besides nobody can resist your charm"_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Caroline's bones snapped and she kept her screams silent. Even though she had broken her curse it still hurt to transform because she hadn't shifted in about a thousand years.

* * *

Morning came and they headed to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **I am so sorry I will put this story on** **hiatus. I am lacking some inspiration and I'm getting some really great ideas for fanfics, I cant focus on this fanfic because of these ideas. Don't worry I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS FAN-FICTION! EVER OKAY EVER NO MATTER HOW LONG I DON'T UPDATE! oh and this is part one. Like always favorite, follow and review! Thanks 4 reading! BYE :)**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**I JUST FELT LIKE UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER! I JUST HAVE SO MANY FEELS RIGHT NOW! Okay back to business this chapter is a Flashback of the year they were gone, but mostly focuses on Mystic Falls. To clear things up Elena did die in the ritual but Bonnie brought her back by sacrificing a human, sorry I didn't mention the part where Caroline killed Elena I totally forgot. Sorry for not updating I just have this huge project and that's why this Fanfic was on Hiatus.**

* * *

Summer _a year ago_

The ghost of a werewolf from the Lockwood family from a thousand years ago had led them to some cave that was in the Lockwood had said his name was Tyler, Tyler Lockwood. He had been Caroline's husband, the marriage had been arranged by her father they wanted to keep peace between their village and the wolf village. Her father hadn't known she was a werewolf at that time. She had been with child but it had died, she had gotten too sick. There were names in a different language and drawings on the wall. The names had translated to Lorenzo, Damon, Elizabeth,Caroline, Stefan, Kai, Henrik, and Alaric. Henrik had been the youngest and apparently died, Alaric their father, and Elizabeth they didn't know.

They had gone to the Originals that remained in Mystic falls but they didn't want to tell them. So Bonnie contacted the spirits for help, her ancestor Ayanna told her that Elizabeth had been a young girl that had endured to much pain at such a young age, and yet she still managed to smile. Her parents were cruel to her and some people feared her. She was scarred both physically and emotionally. "Where is she?" she had asked Ayanna

"You know her" said Ayanna with pain in her voice "She was like a daughter to me"

* * *

"Oh my god" said Bonnie with her hand covering her mouth.

"What is it Bonnie?" asked Rebekah with worry in her voice.

"The drawings, the hybrid killed the original witch" she said

"Do you think they know that their sister killed their mother?" asked Rebekah

"I don't know but if they don't know we can turn them against Caroline, Katherine and Jeremy are looking for Alaric he was desiccated and put in a cemetery. He is going to help us kill Caroline"

* * *

Damon, Stefan, and Enzo were all in the living room drinking blood from a bunch of college girls they compelled. They got interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ugh can't I just have my meal in peace and not be interrupted" complained Damon

He answered the door to find Bonnie with a bunch of photographs in her hand "What do you want witchy?, I'm in the middle of my meal" he said annoyed.

"Well its something really important" said Bonnie ignoring the nickname he gave her.

"Hmm..No" he said as he started to close the door on her face

"Caroline! She had been pregnant before and she lost it" she said _hopefully this will get his attention_ she thought "Your father arranged a marriage between her and some werewolf named Tyler" suddenly she was pinned to the wall.

"And who told you this" snarled Damon

Stefan and Enzo where suddenly there taking Damon away from Bonnie. "What's going on?" asked Enzo

"Who told you this?" said Damon angry.

Yet she didn't answer his question.

"I ASKED YOU, WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!" screamed Damon

Enzo put his hand on Damon's shoulder and said "Calm down brother, you need to tell us what's wrong"

"She" he pointed at Bonnie "She, someone told her about the pregnancy of Care when we were human. I don't know were she got it from but whoever told her said Care was married to that Tyler guy"

"He's the one who told me, Tyler. When we had the ghost problem he told me, and showed us the cave" she said rubbing her throat.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this" said Stefan

Once inside they sat down, Damon had a glass of scotch in his hand. "He wasn't married to her, he had raped my little sister, thus she became with child" said Enzo

Bonnie had not known that "Look I'm sorry, but that was the only way I was going to get your attention" she said

"Why did you want our attention?" asked Stefan walking the college girls to the door and telling them to forget they ever came here.

"We found something in the caves where your names are carved in" she said as she looked at all of them.

"Humph, never thought they'd still be there" said Damon

"Here" she said as she gave Stefan the photographs "These are the drawings on the cave"

"They weren't there when we carved in our names, wait why is Care's name stroked out" said Stefan and handed the photo to Enzo.

"I think who ever made the drawings stroke her name and put in her first name" said Enzo

"Wait what does this have to do with anything?" said Damon

"The drawings tell a story, your families story. And how your mother actually died" she said looking at Damon

"It wasn't your father who killed your mother, it was your sister"

"No... no" said Enzo

"She saw it happen" said Damon

"I'm sorry she killed your mother" said Bonnie kind of feeling sorry.

"NO!... She was holding our mother's body... she was crying...No... she didn't kill our mother" said Stefan with tears in his eyes.

"Look your mother hardly acted like mother to Caroline, she saw her as a mistake, she turned her back on her when Caroline begged her not to curse her, her emotions where heightened more than any of yours. She. killed. your. mothe-" again she was pinned to the wall she looked at Enzo his face had transformed and fangs were out, so were Damon's and Stefan's. _Wow they have pretty short tempers_ she thought.

"Hello my sons" said a male British voice from the door.

"Father" said Enzo and loosed his hold on Bonnie.

"Don't worry I'm not here to kill you" said Alaric

* * *

It was mid day and Caroline was out looking for something to eat, she spotted a man that looked delicious. She went to him and compelled him to go with her. They were in the alley and she told him "Don't move, its not going to hurt" her veins under her eyes came out, eyes turned gold and silver, and her fangs came out. She could hear the man's heart beating loudly from the fear. She sunk her fangs into his throat and drank, the man's heart beat was getting slower and slower until it gave its last beat and the man was dead. She let him fall to the ground. She sighed

"Still hungry" asked Mason dragging a girl with him. She had turned him when she went to Florida, some of the hybrids weren't from the pack she had created. She had taken a pack that wanted to join them.

"You read my mind" she smirked.

She flashed towards the girl and sunk her fangs in. She looked at Mason who was looking at her "Don't you want some?" she asked as she sunk her fangs in again. She felt him sinking his own fangs into the girls neck, they drank her dry and hid the body. "Come with me" she whispered seductively she saw his eyes fill with lust and she smirked.

They barely made it to a hotel with their clothes on, she ran her hands through his short hair while he kissed down her throat making her moan in pleasure. She took her shirt and her jeans off leaving her in only her bra and panties. She quickly ripped his shirt off and pushed him to the bed, making him lay there. She straddle him and started to kiss his chest up to his neck, nipping his earlobe. He growled, she started to roll her hips. He had finally had it and flipped them over only to end up at the bottom again. "I'm always on top" she said as she smirked, while removing his belt.

* * *

He watched as she slept the moon light hitting her back. That's when he noticed her scarred back, with what looked like claw, knife, and whip marks. There was also a a simple triangle tattoo on her right shoulder blade, he supposed it meant a lot of things. Apparently she had felt his stare in her sleep and was up in a flash putting her clothes on. "We should get back" she said with no emotion in her beautiful voice.

* * *

Caroline was laying on the grass her pack was now turned into hybrids, some had children she sometimes watched them as they played and laughed she didn't understand how they could always be so happy. She started to think of the child she had lost a thousand years ago, sure Tyler had raped her and she killed him when she turned but the child was still hers. She had imagined her self as a mother back then, taking care of her child. A tear slid down to her cheek.

"Why are you crying" asked a tiny voice.

There stood a little boy no more than three or four with curly black hair and green eyes. Before she could answer the little boy, he wiped the tear off her cheek with his little hand. "Don't cry, it will get better, mommy says things always get better"

"What's your name?" she asked curious of the little boy.

"Gabriel" he said with a smile

"The name of an angel" she said as she shook his hand "My name is Caroline"

"Joy" he said "your name means joy, but also it means strong" again she was amazed by his intelligence for such a small little boy.

"You're a very smart boy, come on I think your parents are worried they can't find you" she said as she got up and carried him to his parents.

After she left Gabriel with his parents she went and got her sketch pad and charcoal making delicate lines drawing the little boy who had touched her dead cold heart, something that nobody had done in over a thousand years.

* * *

 **Okay if you didn't get it Elizabeth was Caroline's first name and only her parents called her that but everyone else called her Caroline. Her brothers called her Care, Tyler had raped her when they were human. Well she was a werewolf, but there will be more info later in other chapters. I kind of want do a love between Caroline, Klaus, and Mason, but not sure. If I do it will end with Klaroline, I just want to experiment with other characters you know. Thank you reading! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I know i updated on Tuesday but why not update today!**

 **I don't own TVD or TO**

 **Enjoy this chapter my darlings.**

* * *

Are you going to tell me why were going back to Mystic falls?" asked Kol for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I swear I'm going to rip off your bloody head, your annoying you wont stop asking!" screamed Kai annoyed at Kol

Caroline shook her head they were acting like little kids. They were just hours away from mystic falls. the rest of the pack was behind them in separate cars. "Fine i'll tell you, just be quite you're giving me a headache too" she said

"My brothers called last week said that our father was dead, you known daggered. they didn't find the white oak stake in him though they don't know where it's at. We had all waited for the moment of our fathers death."

"Wait were going back because your father died. Then why is all the pack coming?" he asked confused.

"He's not dead" said Kai who was clearly bored out of his mind.

"Wait, what?" Kol was now feeling even more confused

"They lied it's a trap, they're probably planning to kill me with the white oak stake" she said without emotion in her voice, but feeling betrayed.

 ** _Flashback: Last week_**

Caroline had just finished changing when she heard her phone ringing. She saw the screen _Damon_ it said. "Why are you calling dear brother?" she asked

 _"Well our dear old dad is dead, more like daggered" he answered._

 _"_ Who daggered him? None of you have a dagger"

 _"He had a dagger with him, Enzo, Stefan, and I daggered him"_

 _"_ I want to speak to Stefan" she said, _something's off_ she thought.

" _Care?" said Stefan_

"Is he really daggered? Tell me the truth little brother" she said in a dangerously low voice.

" _Yes, he's finally out of our lives for good" he said rather dully._

 _"_ Okay, I'll be back next week" she said as she hung up. There was something going on her brothers would have been extremely happy but they sounded dull.

 ** _At the Salvatore mansion_**

 _"_ She bought it" said Stefan. Everyone was here the Mystic falls gang, the three brothers, and Katherine. He was feeling guilty, sure Caroline killed their mother but she was still his big sister.

Alaric saw the guilt in his son's eyes and walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "You know it has to be done" he said looking at him straight in the eye.

"I know father but maybe she regretted it" he said

"NO! she is a monster she killed your mother in cold blood" he screamed making all of them to look at him.

"But-" before he could finish his sentence Alaric had daggered him. His skin turned gray and veiny as he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry son, but she has to die" said Alaric as he watched his son.

"Are you out of you're mind! how could you dagger him!" screamed Damon walking to his little brother

"He was feeling guilty, he was going to tell her" he said as he left excusing him self from the others who were watching the scene in horror.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

They had arrived in Mystic Falls but instead of going to the mansion she headed to the Lockwood mansion. Once there she asked everyone to stay were they were and headed to the mansion. She knocked waiting for Carol Lockwood to answer the door, she could hear her coming from a room upstairs as she made her way to the door.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked looking at Caroline.

"I'm a friend of you're son's, Mason, and of course Hayley too" she said putting on her best smile, she could tell that Carol wasn't wearing vervain, _this is just too easy_ she thought.

"I haven't heard about Mason in since he left to Florida" she said smiling.

"He's alright, I think he's probably even better" she said referring to the fact that Mason had turned into a hybrid.

"Now you're going to invite me in, tell me where your daughter is" she compelled Carol.

"Come in, Hayley will be back in about thirty minutes she went shopping for homecoming" she said

"Fantastic, why don't you go to church and pray for Hayley's friends, some might die tonight. Oh and forget about me and this conversation" she flashed away and smirked as she saw the confusion in the woman's face.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

Hayley made her way into the mansion expecting to see her mother, but is seemed that she was gone. As she made her way into her room she saw someone sitting in her bed.

"Hello Hayley, please sit" said Caroline as she stood up.

"Where is my mom?" she growled.

"Calm down, she's at church, I sent her there to pray for your friends" she said as she came closer to Hayley.

"Why?" she asked pretending she didn't know anything.

"Don't play dumb with me I know you're all planning something" she said.

Hayley tried to flee but ended up pinned to a wall by magic _shit, forgot the bitch had magic_ she thought. "Not a smart move" said Caroline as she walked up to Hayley.

"Now Hayley, I need you to do something for me" said Caroline as she looked at Hayley.

* * *

Kol watched as his supposed friends and siblings came through the door with the two other originals. "How did Hayley manage to plan a party so fast" asked Elena

"Is that a band?" asked Bonnie surprised looking at the band play and all the people cheering.

"Hello brothers, sister" greeted Kol, and saw the surprise in his siblings faces.

"Kol!" screamed Rebekah as she threw her arms around him. As soon as she hugged him she felt magic, _how did he have magic_ she thought. She pulled away and frowned at him.

"What's wrong Bekah?" asked Niklaus as he came closer looking at Kol and Rebekah.

"How?" she asked Kol who looked confused by her question.

"How what?" he asked

"How do you have magic?" she asked

"Seriously Bekah, that's what you ask me. I thought maybe there would be a I don't know ' How have you been, I haven't seen you in a year' or ' Sorry I didn't have time to call you'" he said with a hurt voice.

He saw his brothers and sister look ashamed. "I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer, my own brothers and sister wouldn't answer to my call!" he screamed at them with so much anger it made them flinch a little, and causing the lights to flicker.

"Kol, I'm sorr-" she didn't finish her sentence when Tom, a pack member and friend came.

"She wants to see you, she said it urgent" he said looking at his siblings.

"Who wants to see you?" asked Elena awfully curious to know who wanted to see Kol.

"None of your business" he said harshly. He walked with Tom and thanked him "She actually did want to see you but not urgently though, I think she was playing beer pong though" he shrugged and told him he would see him later.

* * *

"Wanted to see me" he said as he approached her seeing her play with the other pack members.

"Actually, yes" she said as she turned around.

"Come loosen up, play some beer pong with me. I'll let you win" she teased

"Fine but don't let me win, I can win on my own" he said acting cocky like he always did.

* * *

"Looks like he's pretty close to that bitch" said Elena as she looked at her friends. She was happy though today the original bitch was going to die, and her own brothers betrayed her. That was even better.

* * *

They looked at Caroline as she made her way to them even tough she knew her brothers weren't with them. she stopped and looked at all of them. "What ever it is your planning, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed. People have been after me for 1000 years, I'm always one step ahead." She said in a dangerous voice. She turned around and walked back to the ping pong table.

"Kol go take some of the pack members with the kids in my mansion, there might be a possibility my father will go there" she whispered in his ear so that only he could hear. He nodded and gestured the others to follow him.

* * *

"Is he working with her?!" shrieked Rebekah as she looked at her brother and some other people she didn't know leave. Both of her brothers seemed surprised as well.

"I don't know" said Elijah

"Don't know?! It's pretty obvious" she said angry at her twin for working with the enemy.

* * *

Emma a member of her pack came to her and told her, her father was at the door "Well, lets not make him wait" she said as she walked to the door. She saw him at the edge of the threshold he couldn't pass.

"Hello, Elizabeth" he smirked as he saw her cringe at her own name, the one she always hated.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun! As always FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW! I will post the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday next week!**


	9. Chapter 7

**This chapter is shorter I think. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Damon and Enzo had been looking for Kai, they had to snap his neck so that he wouldn't interfere with their father's plan. They saw him dancing with some high school girls as the band played. They came next to him and Enzo said "Kai, we need to talk to you about something"

He turned around and looked annoyed with them, sighed and then said "Why must you always ruin my fun Enzo? What is it you want brothers I want to get back to those girls, they do look pretty tasty" with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"We can't talk here brother, you know with all the prying ears" said Damon as he looked around.

"Fine, this better be important" said Kai as he left the dancing girls.

They made their way inside one of the spare rooms in the Lockwood mansion. Kai was walking first and as soon as he walked in the room his neck was snapped by Damon.

"Sorry little brother, you were going to interfere with dear old dad's plan" said Damon as he and Enzo picked up Kai and lay him on the bed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hello, Alaric. Why don't you come in? Oh wait, you can't" said Caroline who stood at the other side of the threshold

"You can come out" he said with his hands behind his back.

"Then my pack and I will tear you limb from limb" she said smirking.

"That won't kill me" he said unimpressed

"True, but it will make a hell of a party game" she said, hearing her pack moving through the back where Alaric was.

"The Big Bad Wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." he said. She looked behind him to see that Emma was dragging Elena to Alaric. Emma looked at Caroline, and she could see that she didn't want to do as Alaric had compelled her to do. The rest of the pack looked like they wanted to rip Alaric apart but couldn't because of the compulsion.

"Come on, or she dies" he taunted her

"Go ahead kill her" she said

"If I kill her this lot will be the last of your abominations" he spat

"They are not abominations, and I don't need her to make more. The only thing I want right now is to be rid of you" she spat back at him.

"To what end Elizabeth? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you any more, girl! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." her eyes started to water

"You killed your brother it was all your fault, and you killed your own child!" and with that she snapped and showed her true face attacking him. She grabbed his head slamming it to the ground.

As she was slamming his head to the ground and Cami moved closer to Caroline and stabbed her barely missing her heart.

Caroline removed the stake and grabbed Cami, sinking her fangs into her throat and throwing her.

Alaric stood over Caroline "That was so predictable, darling. Better luck next time, wait there won't be a next time" he said smirking, and snapped her neck.

* * *

Mason and the pack watched with furry as Alaric and Caroline fought. They couldn't do anything, _what if we turned, maybe the compulsion would wear off_ he thought. "Turn, now" he told the pack. Their bones started to break and shift. They now transformed faster because of all the times they had shifted the past year as hybrids.

* * *

Niklaus watched as the hybrids shifted, they shifted faster and with less pain. He was starting to feel guilty, for planning to kill Caroline. Yes, he felt attracted to her, but it was just attraction and nothing more. Besides he was with Elena. He had gotten the girl everybody wanted.

* * *

Damon and Enzo made their way to the front door where the mystic falls gang was watching as Caroline and Alaric fought. Damon felt the need to go and stop his father from killing his sister but he was just too angry, she had killed their mother and kept it a secret for a thousand years. And that was unforgivable.

Alaric was going to kill Caroline but first he had to make her beg for death. "Damon, Lorenzo help me take her" he said as he dragged Caroline.

"She will awaken soon-" he didn't finish his sentence because claws and teeth were ripping him apart. He had forgotten about the hybrids. Something he didn't understand was how they got rid of his compulsion. How loyal to her, she was nothing but a monster who didn't deserve anything.

* * *

Kai had awaken to hearing screams, the humans probably didn't hear anything because of the loud music. He looked to see the pack ripping their father apart and Caroline with a snapped neck. Damon and Enzo where about to flash to Alaric when Caroline put a dagger through their hearts.

* * *

Caroline didn't want to dagger them but they had betrayed her. She watched as their bodies started to gray, and she chanted a spell "ubi tunc inter dominum uitae necisque habeant saecula" she said and their bodies disappeared.

* * *

Kai grabbed the white oak stake and threw it to Caroline. He watched as she drove the stake through Alaric's chest and burned up in flames. It was finally over, they were free.

* * *

 **(to the place where they have lay between life and death over the centuries) the spell Caroline chanted.**

 **Sorry I didn't update on either Saturday or Sunday my laptop wasn't working. I may be updating more frequently now that its winter break so yeah. Bye thanks for reading! Fav, Follow, Review!**


	10. Chapter 8

**I do not own TVD or any of it's characters**

* * *

"We need Caroline's blood" said Elijah as he looked at Cami. She was having hallucinations and the bite on her neck was getting worse by the minute. She kept saying something about her brother and uncle, he tried his best to calm her down but it was no use she would be dead in some hours.

"Why would she want to help us after we tried to kill her?" said Hayley as she looked at Cami. She was mad at her brother for being next to that monster he calls his alpha.

"He was just taunting her, if he had just killed her fast none of this would have happened!" screamed Elena, she was extremely mad that the plan failed to kill Caroline. "It was three fucking Originals against one!"

"Elena, Elena calm down" said Elijah as he approached her. He had been growing feelings for her, he hated that he was. Niklaus was his brother he couldn't do that to him, but he knew Elena felt attracted to him since the day they met and he felt the same way.

"Calm down, calm down! Everything would have been over, she would have been dead!" she screamed at him furious the plan didn't go their way. Caroline would have been gone and they wouldn't of had so many problems right now.

Everybody was paying attention to Elena that they didn't notice Niklaus slip away. He was going to go to Caroline and ask for her blood, he was going to ask her instead of just arguing like he rest of them.

* * *

Caroline was in her living room alone drinking scotch as she watched the three dead humans on her carpet. She had been seething, her brothers betrayed her, sure they betrayed her plenty of times through the centuries, but attempting to kill her, that was something new. Now she wouldn't undagger them for a very long time. She was taken away from her thoughts when a knock was heard. Quickly she flashed to the door, surprised to see Niklaus there. Surprisingly she wasn't angry even though he probably took part in the plan to kill her.

"What brings you by Niklaus?" asked Caroline as she looked at him from head to toe.

"I need your help" he said swallowing the lump in his throat, he was scared, _what if she kills him for asking for her help after they tried to kill her?_

"Well why don't you come inside" she said as she started to walk towards the living room. He followed behind her, taking in the beauty of the mansion and the many paintings on the walls.

"Do excuse the mess" she said as she pointed at the three dead bodies on the floor. It was then that he remembered that he was with the most powerful creature on the planet and she could easily kill him.

He took a deep breath and said "We need your blood to cure Cami"

"Why would I do that, you lot tried to kill me" she said looking at him murderously. She started to circle him like a predator. His heart started to pound in his chest. She smirked at him, she could hear his heartbeat and he was afraid she would kill him. She enjoyed it when she could hear the pounding hearts when they were afraid.

"Tell you what, you give me Stefan and I give you my blood to cure dear Cami" she said as she looked at him. "I give you my word I won't kill you Niklaus" she said looking at him, not expecting his answer.

"I'll bring Stefan" he said after he had had a mental argument with himself of whether he should bring Stefan for her blood. He looked at her and she looked surprised he would just give her Stefan back. She quickly recovered.

"Do bring my brother back in one piece, Niklaus" she said opening the door for him. He left the mansion and started the SUV, he had a lot of explaining to do to the rest.

* * *

They were all recently arguing about if they should give Stefan to Caroline. "Look we give Stefan to Caroline, we get the cure for Cami. Caroline will probably not undagger Stefan for betraying her." said Hayley trying to convince the rest of the gang.

"Fine, but we need to hurry" said Rebekah worriedly as she looked at Cami who was sweating, still hallucinating. The rest agreed, Niklaus and Elijah carried Stefan's desiccated body.

* * *

"Niklaus, did you bring Stefan?" asked Caroline who watched him and Rebekah, as they got out of the SUV Mason and a compelled maid following behind her. Mason stood protectively at Caroline's side.

"Yes, he's in the car" he said opening the back door and putting Stefan on the ground.

There lay Stefan his face was grey and veiny, on his chest was a dagger. She sighed and took the dagger from his chest, he was starting to wake up and Caroline grabbed the maid, biting her neck to draw blood.

"What are you doing!" exclaimed Rebekah looking horrified at Caroline biting the maid's neck.

"Would you rather it be you who has their head torn from their body?" asked Caroline with an annoyed tone.

"We should go Bekah" said Niklaus knowing what would happen to the poor maid.

"Why should we let her-" Rebekah stooped taking as the sound of a scream interrupted her.

* * *

They looked to see Stefan feeding on the maid. He was so hungry, he had been daggered for days and the smell of blood was intoxicating. He was known as the ripper because when he fed he sometimes ripped their heads off from their bodies, Caroline had helped him gain some control. But right now he felt like he would tear the maids head off.

Before he could rip the maids head off, there was a piercing sound in his head. He dropped to the ground holding his head. It stopped and he saw his sister holding the blonde witch by the throat. Mason holding Niklaus back while he screamed at Caroline to let go of the witch. Caroline let Rebekah go and watched as she scrambled away holding her neck. Niklaus ran to his sister holding her and glaring at Caroline.

"Get inside Stefan we have much to discuss" she said looking at him with an angry filled expression. He quickly flashed inside where he found Kai and Kol practicing magic. He didin't want to deal with his brother and the baby vampire Kai and Caroline took in, so he went to Caroline's studio.

* * *

Caroline watched as her brother went inside, she turned to Mason and he gave her a small vial. Her fangs descended and her eyes changed color the veins under her eyes came out and she bit into her wrist, her face turned to normal and the vial was full of her blood, the cure for the werewolf and hybrid venom. She handed it to him, he took it. And without saying a word he and Rebekah made their way inside the SUV and started to drive home.

* * *

"They're no here!" screamed a panicked Mason from the doorway. "What do you mean they're not there?" she growled walking to him. "Their coffins aren't there" he said looking at her.

"Get Kai we're going to pay a little visit to the Mystic Falls gang" she said furiously, nobody was going to make a fool out of her. Nobody had the right to take her family away from her.

* * *

They had just given Cami the blood when there was a banging at the door. Niklaus frowned who could be knocking at the door at this hour. He went to the door to see Caroline holding his mother by the throat.

"Where are my coffins!" she screamed

"I don't know what you're talking about" said his mother who could barely breath. She was scratching Caroline's hand to get free.

"Let her go!" he screamed

She let her go and looked at him with such anger. He knelt beside his mother who was catching her breath bruises were forming on her neck.

"Where are they?!" screamed Kai who was standing next to her grabbing him by the neck.

"We don't have you're coffins" he said, Kai let him go. The others made their way to the door after hearing all the commotion, they could all be killed, after all she had been invited inside.

"Where. are. they." she said looking at all of them.

Her phone started to ring. "What?" she snapped angrily.

 _"Quite angry, aren't we Caroline. I'm guessing you found out that all your coffins are missing"_ said Rose with a triumphant tone.

"I'll kill you and everyone you have ever met" she growled.

 _"Do that and you never see your family again."_ said Rose as she hung up. Caroline looked severely pissed and flashed away Kai following behind her.

* * *

Caroline had tried and tried to locate the coffins but nothing happened the coffins were being cloaked. Furious she couldn't find her coffins she started to destroy her room breaking everything in sight. They were going to pay for taking her family.

* * *

The three days latter Rose and Trevor were at the witch house, apparently the spirits hated Caroline and the original family and hid the coffins with their magic.

"Are you sure we should have done this?" asked Trevor while they were carrying the coffins to the basement of the house.

"Yes if we don't bargain the coffins for our freedom we might never get it" said Rose

"What I don't get is why there is four coffins" he said as he opened the coffins. He got to the last two but couldn't open them, they looked much older than the others, one had beautiful designs carved into it. He looked around for anything to open the coffins with.

"Is something wrong Trevor?" asked Rose worried that he had been quite for sometime. Without answering her he flashed away just return with with a metal pole.

"I mean like there is Enzo, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, and Kai. Kai never got daggered, Stefan isn't daggered, Alaric is dead, there should just be two coffins for Enzo and Damon" he said as he consecutively hit the coffins with it but there was no sign of damage to either of the coffins, they were spelled.

"Bring Bonnie here, don't tell anyone. These two coffins are spelled shut, we need her to open them." he said, as he once again tried and failed to open the coffins.

* * *

Bonnie and Rose entered the witch house and watched and exhausted Trevor sitting on the floor. She hadn't even noticed the coffins in the room until she turned around.

"What are those doing here?" she asked looking wide eyed afraid of what Caroline would do if she found out about her knowing where the coffins were.

"The witch spirits apparently hate Caroline as much as we do, they're cloaking them" said Trevor standing up and greeting her.

"Then why do you need me here?" said Bonnie

"Two of the coffins are spelled we cant open them, we thought maybe you can contact the witchy spirits to tell you what's inside or how to open them"

"I need my grimores and candles" she said as she left.

* * *

"What?" said Kol sitting down on the couch.

"They would require a lot of magic to cloak the coffins and Bonnie hardly has enough." he said looking at Kol to see if he could figure anything out.

Kol was thinking of any place that had that much power when it hit him "The old witch house" he said looking at Kai who nodded and went to get Caroline. Apparently she had figured it out earlier because she was no where to be found.

* * *

"Caroline is smart she will eventually figure it out" said Bonnie "We have to move at least these two coffins where they can't get them"

"And where would that be" asked Trevor skeptically

"The caves where we found the drawings of the original family, it's a no vampire zone" she said looking at both Rose and Trevor to see if they would agree.

"Then we need to hurry" said Rose looking at Trevor, they quickly took the coffins away.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading for so long! I had this written since December but I wanted to put a bunch of things in this chapter so I could do the ball chapter next. But there is so many other things left. I will probably include some flashbacks in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: I am giving you all another chapter. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors I just wrote it today. I will do more flashback in the upcoming chapters.**

 **I do not own TVD or ANY of it's characters**

* * *

Caroline used her vampire speed to get to the witch house, she tuned her hearing but couldn't hear anything inside. She walked into the witch house only for the sun to start burning her skin. She groaned sometimes she hated witches, she walked further into the house but the old witches decided to give her an an aneurysm. Apparently the witches were pretty pissed and threw her to a wall. "Emily!" she said "keep your little friends in a leash or i will go and kill whats left of their bloodlines" she growled. The dead witches released her and she quickly made her way to the basement where she found Rose and and Rose had stooped in their tracks seeing Caroline enter looking certainly pissed. She looked at them and slowly walked to them "Show me the coffins" she said to the dead witches. The dead witches uncloaked the coffins, she looked and there were only two coffins. "Where are they?!" she screamed as she grabbed Trevor by the throat. "Show me the other coffins, Now!" shouted Caroline to the dead witches.

"They can't show you because they're not here" said Rose looking at her, keeping her face with no emotion. Inside she was scared, Trevor was the only family she had left.

"Where are my coffins?" asked Caroline getting impatient. She dug her hand thru Trevor's chest and held his heart. Trevor shook his head slightly telling her not to tell Caroline where the coffins were at.

"I don't know-" Rose stopped talking as she watched Caroline rip out Trevor's heart. He fell on the floor, his skin gray and veiny and a hole on his chest. She ran to him and cradled his head, crying because he was everything she had left. Caroline had been the reason why Damon had left her, sure they met up once or twice every decade or so. But Damon always chose family over love and left her all alone.

"Now dear, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are my coffins?" she said with an emotionless voice. She was getting tired of these games, she grabbed Rose by her hair, pulling her up harshly. "Tell me where are they!" she screamed throwing Rose to the nearest wall making it crack. She walked up to her and grabbed her arm pulling her up to look her in the eyes. Caroline's eyes changed and her fangs came out, she was about to bite her when she was tossed to the wall.

"Don't touch her" growled Damon at her.

She stood up and looked at him surprised, he was supposed to be daggered. "I'm guessing you didn't undagger us" he said looking at her. She turned around to see both coffins open and Enzo nowhere in sight. She quickly flashed to Rose and stuck her hand in her chest taking hold of her heart.

"I wouldn't do that dear sister" said Damon calmly. "Why not" she spit back.

"Because we have your only friend Kol, oh and we daggered Kai" interrupted Enzo as he walked in his hand in Kol's chest. "I know Kol her is one of your little friends"

"Actually only friend" said Kol riling up both brothers. "Will you shut your mouth, it could save your life" said Caroline irritated that Kol was like that during a serious situation.

* * *

A woman watched as the young Bennett witch tried to open the spelled coffin. She waited till the young witch tried a few times still unsuccessful, until she tried the next time. Using her magic, the woman tricked the young witch thinking she opened the coffin and knocking her out when the coffin abruptly opened. Walking to the coffin she grabbed the old clothes that were there and changed leaving her other clothing hidden. It was time to pay a visit to her children.

* * *

Kol lay on the ground with a broken neck. Rose had flashed off as soon as she could. The three siblings were fighting each other, Enzo grabbed the dagger that had been in his chest and drove it through hers. She looked at him and before she could do anything Damon pushed her to the ground. "You know that those daggers can't do anything to me right" she said looking at both of them. Damon kicked her in the ribs making her grunt.

She looked at him and laughed making him kick her again. She spit out blood and said "Is that how much you care for dear Rosy over there, you would fight your own sister"

He was about to kick her again but she grabbed his foot and pulled him so he fell to the ground. Kai came directly to him and smirked "Those pesky daggers don't work that well with me" he said as he kicked him.

Damon looked up to see Caroline about to snap Enzo's neck when they dropped to the floor holding their heads. All three siblings held their heads when it stopped they looked up to see a face they hadn't seen in a thousand or so years. Their mother.

* * *

Caroline was frozen in her spot as she looked at her mother. She looked the same as she did a thousand years ago. Her long dark hair went to her waist and her dress went to her feet. She felt the magic coming off her as she stood there not moving.

"Mother" whispered Damon who was the closest, he stood up and looked at her. Enzo did the same looking at her his eyes were tearing up a little. Kai stiffened a bit and looked back at Caroline.

She was still on her knees with her eyes cast down. Isobel walked closer to her and she said. "Elizabeth Caroline look at me" she said. Caroline lifted her eyes looking up at her. Isobel put her hand on Caroline's face and said softly "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked Caroline.

Caroline's eyes started to water and she said "To kill me"

Isobel smiled softly "No i am not here to kill you. I want all of us to be a family again" she said lifting Caroline and looked at the two brothers who had smiles on their faces.

"Now where is Stefan" she asked them.

* * *

Caroline had carried Kol back to the mansion and put him in his bedroom. She brought her sketchbook and pencil and started drawing. It was about an hour or so when he woke up took a gasp of breath and sat up quickly.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken" teased Caroline as she sat up and threw her sketch book on his bed.

"Well that hurt like a bitch" he said massaging his neck. He grabbed her sketchbook and looked at a drawing of him, he assumed she drew it while he was unconscious.

"Who is more handsome me or him" he said pointing at the drawing of him.

"Listen Kol, my mother is back" she said looking at him. He looked confused at what she had told him.

"Wait isn't your dear mommy dead because you killed her a thousand years ago?" he asked looking more confused.

"She was in the coffin. Bonnie opened it and let her out." she sighed and continued "She said she doesn't want to kill me, that she wants me and my brothers to be a family again" she finished as she sat next to him.

"What if she has truly forgiven you? Would you give her a chance so that all of you could be a family again" he asked looking at her as she thought.

"I want my brothers and I to be a family again but I do not know if I can trust my mother" she said.

"Well it's getting late you should probably get some sleep" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder. She flashed away and came back with a blood bag and handed it to him.

"Goodnight Care" he said opening the blood bag.

"Goodnight Kol" she said as she walked out of his room and into hers.

* * *

Caroline got inside her bedroom and went into her bathroom. She started to strip from her clothes when someone walked into her room. She caught his scent and said "In here" and continued to strip.

"Well I wanted to ask-" he said as he opened the door to see her walking into the tub.

"What is it you wanted to ask Mason" she said as she was in the tub.

"Who is the woman you just came in and kicked me out of my room. She said because it was closer to yours" he said and he saw her tense.

"That is my mother, I'll take care of her. Well let me make it up to you, care to join me" she said with her eyes still closed enjoying the warm water and the bubbles in the tub. She had a long exhausting day. She smirked as she heard him taking his clothes off and getting in the tub next to her. She felt him touching her tattoo she had gotten not that long ago. The flowers started at her shoulder and spread to her collar bone and done her shoulder to her bicep.

He kissed her shoulder, collarbone, and neck. He bit her neck with his human teeth and kissed her lips. A moan escaped her mouth and she kissed him back tugging at his hair. Her hands wandered from his hair to his neck and to his chest. He lifted her up and he flashed them to the bed. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He kissed her breasts and moved his hands to her breasts massaging them as she moaned. His fangs came out an he scraped them along her neck barely breaking the skin. She arched her back and her fangs unconsciously came out her eyes turned gold and sliver and the veins under her eyes.

He latched his fangs in her neck and drank her sweet intoxicating blood. She had shared blood with someone long ago and she had almost forgotten how it felt and without thinking she dug her fangs into his neck. He slid inside her as they drank from each other. He picked up the pace and she let go of his neck and he did the same, her panting and moaning as they moved together. As she reached her climax her nails dug into his back biting back a scream, making him grunt and go faster until he came and collapsed on her. Their naked bodies were covered in sweat and only their panting was heard in the room.

* * *

 _Flashback/Dream:_

 _It was a full moon and Caroline wouldn't be able to change due to her pregnancy, she was sick and she feared she would die. Henrik convinced her to go with him to see some werewolf change. She didn't want to take him but he said he would go on his own if she couldn't go. They walked to were the werewolves would be and climbed a tree._

 _As they changed Henrik lost his footing on the branch and fell. "Henrik!" she screamed as the wolves had heard him fall and advanced him biting him. "NO! she screamed again as she grabbed a nearby branch and stuck it in one of them her eyes turned gold and silver. The other werewolves growled at her ran to her and their claws sliced her back making her scream in agony. With little strength she had left to do magic she snapped their necks killing them instantly._

 _Henrik lay there barely moving his breathing was slow. "No... Henrik... Please...I'm sorry I should have fought you not to come" she said as tears rolled down her face._

 _He held her hand and said "I...love...you...sister...Always and Forever..."_

 _She quickly lifted him up and carried him, running to the village. She was loosing blood but she kept running. "Mother! Mother! Ayanna!" she screamed_

 _Her mother ran to her and saw Henrik in her arms bleeding and unmoving "It was the wolves" she said as she kneel before her bother watching as their mother cried for the death of her youngest son. Her brothers came running to see the youngest Salvatore dead on the ground._

 _"Ayanna there has to be something we could do" said Isobel as she looked at Ayanna._

 _"There is nothing we can do your boy is gone" said Ayanna as she looked sadly at the Salvatore family._

 _"No! Elizabeth help me bring him back. He was with you!" said her mother as tears streamed her face. They held hands and started chanting, Caroline was getting weaker by the second. Her nose started bleeding and she felt like someone was choking her. Black veins appeared on her arms slowly going up to her neck. She couldn't breath she couldn't do anything._

 _End of Dream/Flashback_

* * *

Caroline shot up and looked around her room and saw nobody. She didn't remember falling asleep, she looked to her side and saw Mason peacefully sleeping. A thin sheet covered them, she looked at her clock and saw it was only three in the morning she usually didn't sleep that much. She got up quietly not to wake the sleeping hybrid. She slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top and went to the living room. She found Kol playing a video game on the TV, he had insisted they get. She went straight to the bottle of scotch and pored herself a drink.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked as he turned around to look at her.

"Nah I just didn't want to" he said turning to the screen.

"Had another nightmare?" he asked casually

"What are you talking about?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I know you even if you think I don't" he said as he took her drink and drank it all.

"Do get your own drink" she said as she slapped the back of his head.

He laughed and said "Well since we are not going to sleep any time soon why don't we go to the batting cages?"

"Sure why not" she said as she stood up

"Really?" he said as he paused the game

"Yes" she said as she looked at Kol who looked like a little kid who just got a new toy

* * *

 **Okay so this is the new chapter. If you want to see Caroline's new tattoo search for shoulder tattoos flower on google images and its the second one on the left. **

**If you have any suggestions PM me. Thank you for reading!**

 **FAV, REVIEW, FOLLOW!**


End file.
